A Little To The Left
by Regency
Summary: After months of pain and recovery Jed and Abbey find some paradise together. My Immortal... COMPLETE
1. Prologue

Author: Regency

Title: A Little To The Left

Rating: PG and possibly higher

Pairing: Abbey/Jed; Toby/CJ

Category: violence; romance; implied and actual sexual situations; language

Summary: He always envisioned that in ten years, she'd be taking care of him. He never though he'd be the one taking care of her. Especially not so soon.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Aaron Sorkin unless otherwise specified.

Author's Notes:

leftleftleftleft

**Prologue**

_It's a beautiful night._

He remembers thinking that as he stood with Abbey on the upstairs balcony of their cabin, looking down over their family and friends socializing on the lakeshore at Camp David. She'd snuck up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her chin on his shoulder. He could feel her warm breath upsetting his already unruly hair.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She tightened her arms around him, protectively. She's always wanted to protect him from himself.

"I don't believe you." He looked over his shoulder and smiled at her. How could he explain it, this feeling? He sighed and took her hands in his.

"I love you more than you can ever know, Abigail. If something happens…I just want you to know that." Her eyes sparkled in the new moonlight and he found himself mesmerized by their clarity. So much love and it was for him. Why did that scare him?

"Well, I love _you_ more than words can say, but what something?"

"Hmmm…" His hand came up to trace her nose. He loved her nose.

"What something? What something could happen, in which I'd need to know that?" He shrugged.

"I don't know, but I have this unbelievable feeling, Abbey. There's something coming and I haven't the slightest idea what it is. All I know is, Abbey, I think I'm going to lose you." She smiled softly and kissed his temple. She unwrapped her arms from around his waist and walked around to face him. She took his face in her hands. She looked deep into isr eyes.

"You will never lose me. God himself would have to fight to keep us apart. You have to know that I will never willingly leave your side again. You've got me; deal with it." He leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck. She pressed her forehead to his. "Would you like to take this inside…Mr. President?" He growled at her and propelled them inside. This was shaping up to be quite the evening. How much so, even he had no idea.


	2. A Shot In The Dark

Author: Regency

Title: A Little To The Left

Rating: PG and possibly higher

Pairing: Abbey/Jed; Toby/CJ

Category: violence; romance; possible sexual situations; language

Summary: He'd always envisioned that in ten years, she'd be taking care of him. He never though he'd be the one taking care of her. Especially not so soon.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Aaron Sorkin unless otherwise specified.

Author's Notes:

leftleftleft

What an evening it had been. Almost everyone was at Camp David, celebrating the Fourth of July with the First Family. The only people who weren't there were Josh and Donna, who was still in Germany recovering from her injuries. She remained in their prayers.

Abbey and Jed lay curled up together on the bed, half asleep and dreaming. Abbey was giggling in her sleep and Jed was pressing lazy kisses on her shoulder, listening to the little heard sound of her laughter bouncing off the walls, reverberating outside through the open balcony doors and fading into the night. He loved the sound her of her laughter. In that moment no other sound could be heard and there was no other that he cared about. He wouldn't lose her. He didn't hear what someone else heard.

Near the rear entrance to the Camp, a silent solitary figure moved across the ground, stealthily steering clear of every alarm. The only people who would see him before his task was done, lay dying by the swinging iron gates. He had a task. Failure was not an option. He would not fail.

Jed stroked Abbey's hair with a sleepy hand. She murmured and snuggled closer, her hand reaching out to catch his, giving it an affectionate kiss. A mumbled 'I love you' was the last thing Jed heard before he fell asleep. Taking a moment to listen to his easy breath, Abbey followed him into his rest, not expecting to wake for hours. She would not.

Two more agents fell in the man's wake. Then four. They never had the chance to reach for their earpieces. He was at the staircase leading to the First Couple's upstairs cabin. A contingent of agents sat unawares in the apartment below. How he'd gotten past them, they'd never know. He took the stairs one, then two, then three at a time. He was light on his feet.

Abbey tossed and turned somehow knowing that her refuge was being encroached upon. He unconsciously soothed her, throwing an arm over her side. She stopped moving, but her rest was not sound. She mumbled in her sleep, whimpering in bewildered fright. Something was about to happen. Even in her sleep, her instinct was to protect him. She turned to her side and wrapped her arms around him, throwing a leg over his. He buried his head in her shoulder, mumbling softly. Her fear grew, as somewhere not as far off as she'd hoped, a door opened that she knew should not have.

He was already inside before anyone suspected a thing. It wasn't long before he with his keen hearing could make out the sound of feet trooping towards the building over the grass. He fancied he could hear bones crack as someone dark-clad made silent hand signals to his subordinates. They were coming. They were close. He was closer. He was within sight of their bedroom door. He was nearly done.

Hard footsteps climbed the stairs, urgency heavy in the air. They were close. He was closer. The door opened and all he could see was the bed, deep in shadow from the light of the moon filtering in through the open terrace doors. They were wrapped together in an embrace he envied. He raised his gun to aim just as the door slammed open and a flood of agents filled the front room behind his back. He had one chance, one shot. He would not fail. He couldn't.

She felt the unholy cool enter the room and her eyes opened against her will. This, she didn't want or need to see. There was a shadow that loomed large, but impotent against the door. Her arms tightened around Jed. Something glinted hard and horrible in his hand and she knew.

They were coming to take him down. Their voices ordering him to surrender his weapon and kneel on the ground were muffled in his ears. He had one shot.

Jed stirred beside Abbey on the bed. He could feel her awake. Something was wrong. He looked beyond her and saw what she'd seen. As he saw a terrifying muffle flash, something inside her compelled her to sit up. Her body jerked back and he felt a leaden weight fall on top of him.

The man didn't get to take another shot as he was struck down in a deafening hail of bullets. Only the frantic steps of agents marred the silence that followed as they took upon the bedroom and the President's mad sobs as he cradled his unmoving wife in his arms.

There was no second shot. He'd failed.

_She hadn't made a sound._

Or had he?


	3. What No One Else Can Do

Author: Regency

Title: A Little To The Left

Rating: PG and possibly higher

Pairing: Abbey/Jed; Toby/CJ

Category: violence; romance; possible sexual situations; language

Summary: He'd always envisioned that in ten years, she'd be taking care of him. He never though he'd be the one taking care of her. Especially not so soon.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Aaron Sorkin unless otherwise specified.

Author's Notes: Author's Notes: I know nothing about cranial injuries or injuries to the brain.

** What No One Else Can Do**

****

Everything after the muzzle flash was a blur for Jed. All he would remember was a doctor coming out of the surgical bay in a paper smock and hat with eyes hidden behind clear goggles. He remembers the term _'a little to the right'_ uttered regretfully. After that everything's in slow motion. Next thing he knows, he's standing at the foot of his wife's hospital bed and being told that she'll never be the woman she was.

"Sir, she's lucky to alive. If you consider this luck. She suffered serious brain damage, Mr. President. Everything that made her your wife…was wiped out. Mr. President, the woman you're looking at isn't the woman you know. She's not a wife, not a doctor, not a mother, or even a woman. She's a child in an adult's body, but she's not going to know that when she wakes up." He finally snapped out of his fog and came to the situation. She was going to need him.

"What can I do?" The doctor shared a skittish glance with the nurse who had assisted him in his diagnosis. "Well, doctor, what can I do?"

"Personally, sir, I don't know. I can suggest several homes for the mentally handicapped that would surely be able to accommodate the schedule you keep, but other than visit, I don't know."

"Oh, no."

"Sir--"

"No, I'm not putting Abigail in any home. She's my wife and I vowed through sickness and in health. I will care for her. No one else has the right to."

"Sir, with your job, being what it is, I just don't see a way for you to care for her. There's no way that she can be shuttled back and forth between locations, she's going to need the consistency of a stable home as she heals. She's going to need stable people. I, sir, just with your job…" The doctor trailed of apologetically. The answer had never been clearer to Jed.

"Then, I'll quit." The doctor dropped his clipboard with a clangor. They both instinctively looked to Abbey for some response. She remained completely still. It unnerved both Jed and the doctor.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I said, I'll quit my job. If I quit, will you show me what I need to do to care for my wife?" The doctor blinked and nodded.

"Yes, but you can't just quit." Jed raised an eyebrow at the doctor. The only one person allowed to tell him what to do and that was the woman who no longer could and maybe never would again. "You're the President. You have a responsibility."

"I have a responsibility to Abigail as well. She's my wife. The country will either understand or it won't. I can't help mass disbelief or disappointment. My wife needs me now. I'd never be able to live with myself having abandoned her now, above all other times."

"And your country?"

"Is not your responsibility. Tell me. If I had heard all that you'd just said to me and then taken your suggestions for a home, would you regret voting for me." Jed was going out on a limb with the part about the voting.

"I think I'd give it a second thought. But nevertheless--"

"No, but nevertheless. Those who understand my dedication to my country and my family will understand this decision I'm making. They have to understand it. She's my world and I can't function as a good President without her at my side. I need her too much. And now she needs me. So, Doctor, will you teach me?" Jed looked at the doctor with fierce, but pleading eyes. The doctor sighed, but nodded.

"I will and what I don't know, I have colleagues who would be glad to help. You have to understand, sir. This won't be easy, nor will it be pretty, may never be pretty. She's a child in her mind and her body will have to follow until it has been taught or has taught itself otherwise. Everything, you did, as a father will have to be repeated, only this time on an adult-child. Are you sure you're up for it?" Jed looked at Abbey lying so still and quiet. She'd never been quiet a day in her life. She's always had something to say.

"I don't think I have a choice. And even if I did, I'd make this one. Yeah, I'm up for it." Jed sat on the edge of the bed and stroked his fingers over the errant curls spilling from the bandages enshrouding her head. She was so pale. Where was that life he loved so? Where was the soul? He guessed it too had gone and now it would be up to him to mold it anew. He just prayed that he really was up for it and that he wouldn't fail her. He wouldn't fail her. He couldn't.


	4. Every Blessing's Debt: Abigail's Prayer

Author: Regency

Title: A Little To The Left

Rating: PG and possibly higher

Pairing: Abbey/Jed; Toby/CJ

Category: violence; romance; possible sexual situations; language

Summary: He'd always envisioned that in ten years, she'd be taking care of him. He never though he'd be the one taking care of her. Especially not so soon.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Aaron Sorkin unless otherwise specified.

Author's Notes:

leftleftleftleftleft

Every Blessing's Debt – Abigail's Prayer 

Jed knelt on the floor of the hospital chapel and stared silently at the suspended figure of the Son, Jesus hanging from the wooden cross behind the pulpit. It looked at him with open, unjudging eyes. Eyes that contained the compassion he craved at this moment as he tried to assuage his own guilt. He had caused this. Trying to distract himself, he wondered if the figurine was plastic or wood. It looked so lifelike in the candlelit sanctuary. He guessed plastic.

Everything was plastic. The face of his watch was plastic, not glass like in the old days. The tubes running all through his Abigail's body were plastic. Even Jesus was plastic. All of it was fake, artificial. He wished he could just wish all of this plastic away and bring them all back to life. He could feel the unwelcome presence of the Secret Service Agents standing just inside the chapel doors. They shouldn't be here. They'd failed him and they'd failed her. They shouldn't be here.

He turned around to look at them. They stood there so solemn, so impassive. He was quite sure he could live the rest of his life and happily never see another Secret Service Agent. But, remembering the night he'd just survived he wasn't completely convinced he'd be alive much longer either way. They'd been after him. Of that, he had no doubt and his wife had paid the price. _Had she known, _he wondered. He wondered if she'd felt the threat and, in her infinite love, had taken that bullet to protect him. He wouldn't put it past her; she had always been so protective of him. He might never know as she was the only one who could answer that question and it was one answer that she would probably never remember, even if she did wake up. And she would wake up. Because, that was the only thing he could allow himself to believe, to hope for after all this. He couldn't ask for anything beyond that and dared not contemplate it. For he felt that he'd counted and traded his every blessing in that desperate thirty hours that Zoey had been missing. She'd been returned to him, but he was certain that he had not another to his name and that if anything, he owed God a blessing or two.

He just prayed that He wouldn't choose to collect on this debt tonight. Not with her, not like this. He'd give his own life as she'd been prepared to sacrifice hers if God wanted it. He only wanted her to live. He'd give his own life. He'd give anything…

He stared at the altar on which so many candles burned. He should burn one for Abbey. He could barely find the heart to stand and move, but somehow he managed. He kneeled in front of the tiny flames and could feel their heat dance across his face, seeping into the cracks and lines reaching straight inside of him where every memory of his Abigail lived in leisure. They began to burn at their edges, marring them until they were simply cinders on the pages of his memory. The pages of their life turned and turned until the book closed completely. That time was over, but their love lingered sweet on his lips like her kisses.

He could feel the world waking, reacting to the news that met them with their morning coffee. _First Lady Shot At Camp David._ That would be the headline, the sound bite. He expected to hear it again and again for months, maybe years to come. _President Bartlet Resigns to Care for Brain Damaged Wife. _That would be the headline when he got the nerve to tell the staff. He was still adamant despite the doctor's and his daughter's reservations. No one else had the right to care for her and as long as he could keep it up, no one else would. Neither faction brought up the most obstinate misgiving to his idea of caring for her: the MS. He knew it in the way they shared their looks. He knew it was there, he couldn't forget, but as far he was concerned it was irrelevant. Abbey needed him, MS or no MS. He was going to do this. He just prayed that God would shed his grace on him just once more. Or better yet, that He would shed it on Abbey. She needed and deserved it more than he ever could. With a heavy heart and hope for the future, he lit the candle and began to pray.

"_Lord, give me the strength to help her when I can; the patience to hold her when I can't, and the faith to love her when that's all she needs. Give me your light to guide her through this coming darkness and your joy to share in her laughter in the midst of the pain. Help me help her stand when she falls and allow me your gentlest touch to wipe away her tears and to bind her wounds. I will dedicate my life to letting her know how deeply she is loved by You and by me, if You only make me strong enough. Lord, give me strength."_

Just then, the door to the chapel opened and he turned around, fearing the worst. The agent whispered to the others standing guard and nodded towards Jed. The agent stepped back outside. One of the remaining ones stepped forward.

"Sir, the First Lady's awake." He doesn't think he's ever moved so fast. The whole run, and it was a run, back to her room was blur to Jed until he came upon her door. He had to stop himself from barging in; he wouldn't have been ready. He had to be ready. He stood still, hazarding only the slightest glance into the blinds on the window. She was so still. He felt an ache in his heart, but quelled it immediately. She was never still. However, she wasn't his Abbey. Not yet…

But she would be.

He pushed the door open.


	5. Home Is Where The Heart Is

Author: Regency

Title: A Little To The Left

Rating: PG and possibly higher

Pairing: Abbey/Jed; Toby/CJ

Category: violence; romance; possible sexual situations; language

Summary: He'd always envisioned that in ten years, she'd be taking care of him. He never thought he'd be the one taking care of her. Especially not so soon.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Aaron Sorkin unless otherwise specified.

Author's Notes:

leftleftleftleft

**Home Is Where The Heart Is…**

He walked into the room, looking at her expressionless face. She blinked, not focusing on him. He walked closer; she still didn't focus. He walked around to her side and watched as she continued to blink in the direction of the door. She reminded him of each of their daughters when they were first born. He ran a hand over his face, trying to clear his mind. He looked back to her face and started when he realized that she was directing her eyes at him.

They were still unfocused, but he was somehow certain that she could see him. She blinked and when the door clicked open, she didn't react. She didn't do anything until the doctor and nurse attempted to touch her. She began to thrash about, screaming incoherently. Jed looked on helplessly. What could he do to help?

"Doctor, how can I help?" The doctor and nurse continued trying to hold her down so that they could check her wound.

"Calm her down, please!" Jed didn't know what to do. It had been a while since he'd calmed a child down so, he did what he did best. He improvised. He reached down and stroked Abbey cheek very gently. At first, it didn't seem to help, but eventually she stopped thrashing and just lay still, her chest heaving in exertion and her wound beginning to bleed again. He reached his other hand up and stroked her hair; she whimpered softly, her eyes starting to fall closed. Her breathing slowed and she leaned into his touch. "It's all right. It's all right." Her eyes reopened and she looked at him in confusion, watching his lips move, but not comprehending. He looked up at the doctor who was taking a breather near the foot of the bed. "She can't understand me, can she?" The doctor shook his head.

"She won't be able to until she has further therapy. She has to redevelop her motor skills." Jed nods, trying to shake the sound of Abbey's voice in the back of his mind. He remembered the way she said his name just the night before and closed his eyes for a moment. So much had changed. He heard the softest grunting, 'hurumphing' sound come from the bed. He opened his eyes and saw Abbey, whose eyes were narrowed and she seemed to be trying to reach up her hand to him. She was having a hard time coordinating the effort and her hand hovered just off the bed. He wrapped his hand around hers. That seemed to placate her and she actually seemed pleased.

Abbey didn't understand what was happening, but she felt like something was wrong. She couldn't recall exactly who he was, but he looked so sad and she wanted him to be happy again. He kissed her cheek. "Thank you. Now, let the nice doctor and nurse look at you." Abbey's brow furrowed and she started to shake her head. Jed nodded. "Yes." She grunted again. "Don't grunt me." She narrowed her eyes further. "They need to look at you, so that you can get better." She frowned and blinked. She seemed to concede. Jed nodded, knowing he'd won this round. "Doctor, she's all yours." He kissed her forehead and let go of her hand. "I'm going to wait outside." He walked away from the bed towards the door again. He needed some air.

Abbey watched his back disappear from her sight and looked back to the bright light the doctor was flashing in her eyes and started to fuss. She wanted Jed to come back. She began to huff, her eyesight impeded by the tears gathering at the corners of her eyes. He wasn't coming back, he was leaving her. She started to cry. Softly at first, then in earnest when he didn't respond to her distress. _Why wouldn't he come back?_

Jed stood in the elevator watching the numbers as they descended to one. He took one of his hands out of his pockets to rub the back of his neck. His whole body felt like one big cinderblock, reticent to move, but he knew he needed to get out. Just for a moment to really clear his head and to come to terms with what his life was about to turn into. If he was going to do this, and he was going to do this, he needed to completely pledge himself. He needed to be totally there; no holds barred. There would be no time for wavering later. This was the very vow he'd made thirty-five years ago finally brought to bear. The decision had been made before he'd even known it need be made. That didn't mean he didn't need to think about it.

The elevator stopped and pinged, the doors opening. Just as Jed stepped out, the loudspeaker bellowed his name. "President Bartlet to the First Lady's room. President Bartlet to the First Lady's room." He turned around and went back into the elevator. He'd think later.

Abbey writhed unhappily on the bed, strongly batting away the hands of the attendants trying to inject her with a sedative. She didn't understand what they were doing and wanted them to stop.

"Stop, stop. I'll calm her down. Just stop touching her." They let her go and she watched them suspiciously, eyes flitting around. Her eyes found Jed's and she stopped moving. He sat at her side and stroked her cheek. "Now, why are we fussing?" She looked around at the attendants and widened her eyes. Jed's eyes followed hers. "You scared her. She doesn't know who you are and you're trying to stick her with something. She's scared of you. Approach her very slowly and let her see what you're doing. Don't try to hide it. Now, come on." The doctor approached her slowly with the needle visible. He rubbed a spot on her arm with the cotton swab and help the needle up for her to see. She whimpered and flinched away from it. Jed rubbed her hand between his. "It's okay. It'll just hurt for a little bit." She wasn't wild about it hurting at all. "Go." The doctor stuck the needle into her arm and she yelped a little. She glared at Jed and he winced in sympathy. That made her smile.

The sedative took hold almost immediately and she head lolled to his side, her eyes beginning to lose focus. He pressed his fingers against her jaw, keeping the best eye contact with her he could. Her eyes started to close. He was the last thing she saw.

She peeked over her cover as he walked paced past the foot of her bed. She followed his movements the best she could, but he kept leaving her line of sight and was hard for her to follow. She blinked rapidly, her eyes starting to water. He was yelling and she didn't know why. She didn't think she had done anything wrong. He stopped and looked up at the TV suspended in the corner and saw a woman on it. She was tall and pretty and was standing behind a podium. It was CJ.

_"The President, with the input and blessings of his closest advisors has decided that he, for the sake of his wife, Dr. Abigail Bartlet, should resign his position as President of the United States. He has all of our blessings and our prayers are with the First Family. That's all from us. It's been a good run and we will miss you. Thank you. The rest of your questions will be taken care of via video conference with Dr. Brakken, the First Lady's attending surgeon and physician." _The tall woman stepped down from the podium and the camera swung to a television stationed to the right of the platform. It was Abbey's doctor. The doctor was immediately inundated with questions, most of which he wouldn't or couldn't answer.

Abbey eventually quit listening because she couldn't understand what they were saying and started to watch Jed again. He watched with his hands stuffed deep into his pockets. He too eventually stopped watching and looked at her. When he caught her staring, he quirked an eyebrow at her and she looked away, blushing for reasons quite beyond her current understanding. He laughed softly and sat down beside her, taking her hand and giving it a light squeeze.

_"What are you thinking about?" _She didn't understand, but smiled anyway. He could read her eyes and saw the confusion. He reached up and mussed her hair a little, giving a deep chuckle when she scowled at him. There was definitely still some of his Abbey in there.

Her eyes skittered back to the TV and then, to him for an explanation. His eyes followed hers and he saw the question. She didn't know what was happening, but she was sure it involved them both in some way. _"Oh, that." _She 'hurumphed' at him. _"That's just something I had to do before we could go home." _Her brow furrowed and she looked back at the screen. _Home. _She didn't understand. _What is home?_

He gave her hand another squeeze.

_ Home is where the heart is…_

Home was with her.


	6. Sweet Dreams, Angel

Author: Regency

Title: A Little To The Left

Rating: PG and possibly higher

Pairing: Abbey/Jed; Toby/CJ

Category: violence; romance; possible sexual situations; language

Summary: He'd always envisioned that in ten years, she'd be taking care of him. He never thought he'd be the one taking care of her. Especially not so soon.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Aaron Sorkin unless otherwise specified.

Author's Notes: Sorry, this is short, but hopefully sweet.

**Sweet Dreams, Angel**

Abbey sat quietly in the chair and watched as the world moved around her. She saw camera flashes left and right and there was a lot of noise. It frightened her and she looked up behind her to Jed, who was pushing her wheelchair, for assurance. He gave her a tight smile and told her not to worry. She couldn't help herself. The voices were so loud and the flashes so bright. She wanted to go back to the hospital. There were no flashing lights and there weren't so many people. She didn't like all the people. She just wanted Jed and the rest of them could go away.

Finally, the door to the house closed and it was just Abbey, Jed, and whatever agents had been permitted entry into the house. They immediately fanned out to there assigned posts and made themselves invisible. Abbey forgot they were even there. Jed didn't.

Abbey looked around at the unfamiliar surroundings and looked back at Jed. She wondered where they were. This wasn't the hospital.

"We're home." She blinked but turned back to continue looking around. It was certainly nice enough, but she'd never been here before, so how could this be her home? She didn't know and couldn't ask, so she remained on her guard. A yawn hit her unexpectedly and she shook her head to clear the cobwebs. All the traveling from the car to the plane to the next car had sapped all of the energy she'd accumulated in the hospital. Her head tipped a little and her eyes started to droop. She was getting so sleepy. Correction, she was already sleepy. Her head fell forward and her eyes closed. Jed smiled and caught her before she slid right out of the chair. He carried her gently up the stairs. He'd forgotten how light she was. Her arms tucked into her chest and she buried her face in his neck. Her breath warmed him from the inside out.

He carefully pulled off her shoes and jacket so that she didn't get too hot and lay her on their bed. She'd be staying there until all of the equipment for her hospital bed was set up in another bedroom. He pulled the cover up to her chin and kissed her forehead. She sniffled and curled up in a little ball under the covers. God, she was beautiful.

He stood up and made to leave from the room when she grasped at his hand desperately in her sleep. She made frightened sounds. He sat back down and cradled the hand, peppering soft kisses on her knuckles. Her breathing slowed until it was so soft that he had to lean forward to hear it at all. She looked like an angel.

As soon as he was sure she was asleep, he kissed her forehead. "Good night, Beautiful." She sighed contently in her sleep and snuggled further down. "Love you." He gently disengaged their hands and slipped out of the room after blowing her a kiss_. Sweet dreams._

He fell into one of the guest beds fully dressed and had dreams of beautiful doctors named Abigail and White Houses.

_Sweet dreams, Angel. Sweet dreams._


	7. You Remind Me of Someone

Author: Regency

Title: A Little To The Left

Rating: PG and possibly higher

Pairing: Abbey/Jed; Toby/CJ

Category: violence; romance; possible sexual situations; language

Summary: He'd always envisioned that in ten years, she'd be taking care of him. He never thought he'd be the one taking care of her. Especially not so soon.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Aaron Sorkin unless otherwise specified.

Author's Notes: Sorry, this is short, but hopefully sweet. I'm trying to work on making the chapters longer, but I won't do it to the detriment of the story. If it should be short, it will be.

You Remind Me of Someone 

"Okay, now, first things first, we're going to have teach you a few things." She just looked at his mouth moved and thought about smacking it. It looked liked fun. "Abbey, are you listening?" She didn't know who he was talking to, but looked up at his eyes anyway. She was puzzled. "You don't even know I'm talking to you, do you?" She just stuck her tongue out at him. He stuck his right back. "Okay, we've strayed from our original purpose." She smiled at him despite his rambling. His eyes flickered back to her smile. "I guess if it makes you smile, it's okay. But not too often." She stuck her tongue out at him again. He stuck his back. She already had him wrapped around her finger.

He pushed her quietly into the dining room and up to the table. There were cards with pictures on them, crayons, and blank paper. It immediately had Abbey's attention. They were going to work on her ABC's. Jed had studied long and hard to be able to teach her this. They had wanted to have a therapist come in and teach them, but Jed was concerned about how Abbey would react to a stranger in her midst. Dr. Brakken concurred and Jed got his way. He had had to work for weeks before Abbey was allowed to leave the hospital with him. He was taught how to change her feeding tube, at least until she got the hang of solids, how to exercise her body and to give her mental and physical stimuli. He was her caretaker.

"You know what we're gonna do?" She watched his lips move and directed her gaze back to the tabletop. She pointed to the crayons with curious hands. She started to reach for one, but he gave her a stern look. She pouted. She wanted the crayons. "I'll let you play with them in a second, but not yet." She sniffled softly and her bottom lip wobbled. Dear God, it was Ellie all over again. 'No, sweetie, not yet. But soon." She slumped a little and peeked up at him through her fringe. She wanted the crayon.

He sat down on a chair at the head of the table to her right and shuffled the large cards busily. She watched his hands move with fascination and strained a little to see everything he was doing. He could see that he had her attention and shuffled the cards a little extra for her amusement. Soft dimples appeared on her cheeks. She liked this.

He held up a card with an 'A' on it. There was a picture of an apple beneath it. This intrigued Abbey.

"A." He had to get her to say it first. Her brow furrowed as she struggled to understand what he was trying to get her to do. He knew this and waited patiently. He had all day. "A. Say A, Abbey. A." He reached out and took her hand, pressing it to his lips so that she could feel him speak. "A." She felt and watched his lips move then, moved her own in accord. No sound escaped her throat, but her lips moved as they should have. "A."

"A." It sounded more like a sigh than an A, but it was a major accomplishment for Abbey. He rewarded her with a big grin and a soft kiss on the cheek. Her eyes brightened.

"Now say it again, A." She struggled to recreate the sound, but couldn't quite grasp what she'd done to make it in the first place. She looked to Jed helplessly for guidance. She didn't want to disappoint him. He had been told to expect these types of setbacks, so it wasn't a surprise, but he hadn't anticipated her distress to be so great.

He shook his head gently and pressed his hand to her cheek. She leaned into the touch with closed eyes. He had to touch her. Until something better came along, that was how they communicated. He expressed his pleasure or approval with an affectionate touch and expressed his dissatisfaction with a lack thereof. He didn't yell, he never yelled. She wouldn't have understood, anyway.

"It's okay, Abbey. It's okay." Her eyes opened and they were nothing if not the eyes of a young child. They were soft and green, pleading for his gentle approval. She already had it.

"We're going to try again, okay?" She frowned but didn't protest. This time he pressed his fingers against her lips and hers against his so that he could make sure that she was moving her lips correctly. "A."

She basked in the strange feeling of his fingers on her lips and tried to emulate the motion beneath her fingertips. Lips part, tongue thrush, rush of air from the throat. "A." She knew immediately that she'd done it right, because Jed's face split into a grin. "A." She said it softly, demurely. Her cheeks were red with satisfaction.

He stroked her jaw with his thumb, fingers still resting on her lips. "I'm so proud of you, babe." She ducked her head down and peeked up at him. She didn't know the words, but was becoming familiar with the sentiment. She was his _Babe._

When he pulled his fingers away she caught his hand. He looked up at her, quizzically. "What is it, honey? Do you need something?" She didn't know, but watched him in silent reverie. The lights brought out the blonde highlights in his hair and the silver specks in his blue eyes. He reminded her of someone, someone distant, but important. She just couldn't remember.

_Who are you?_

"Abbey, honey, are you okay?" _Abbey…_

_ Who is…Jed._

Her lips moved softly, only the softest whisper escaping. He walked around to her side and leaned in front of her. "What was that? I can't hear you, babe." Her lips brushed his ear and he stopped short. "What did you say, Abbey. Say it, again so that I can hear you." She gnawed her bottom lip and whispered again.

"Jed." His heart nearly stopped. The name was sounded foreign on her lips, but she seemed to taste the word and find it vaguely familiar. "Jed." Suddenly her eyes widened even more. She knew that face and that name.

She remembered him.


	8. Two Legs To Stand On

Author: Regency

Title: A Little To The Left

Rating: PG and possibly higher

Pairing: Abbey/Jed

Category: violence; romance; possible sexual situations; language

Summary: He'd always envisioned that in ten years, she'd be taking care of him. He never thought he'd be the one taking care of her. Especially not so soon.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Aaron Sorkin unless otherwise specified.

Author's Notes: Sorry, this is so short, but hopefully sweet. I'm trying to work on making the chapters longer, but I won't do it to the detriment of the story. If it should be short, it will be.

_JedandAbbeyJedandAbbeyJedandAbbey_

**Two Legs To Stand On…**

The phone rings…once, twice, three times. Abbey looks around for Jed, but he's still washing dishes in the kitchen and can't hear the phone. If she leans over a bit, she can just reach it, but should she? The phone continues to ring, then it stops. Abbey stares at it for a moment longer before going back to the markers Jed left for her to practice her letters with. She takes a breath and concentrates, taking the thick blue marker into her right hand and putting it to the paper. They've made it to 'G' and Abbey is proud that she's made it this far. Jed's been gentle and patient with her from day one. He steadies her hands as she tries to write when they tremble from lack of coordination.

He's told her about them, showed her pictures, home movies, press clippings. She can hardly believe that the woman with him is her, was her. He gets this soft, sad smile on his face when he talks about 'before.' It makes her look away quietly, trying to disappear. She wishes she were the woman he loved. She wishes she could be the Abbey he'd pledged himself to, but she can't be. It gives her nightmares, because she's afraid that one day he'll realize that he can't have his Abigail back and he'll get sick of taking care an invalid and he'll leave her alone in a world that she doesn't understand. He always knows when she starts to feel that way, since that's when her performance is at its worse. He'll stop whatever they're doing and kneel in front of her, taking her hands in his and telling her that he is "unequivocally" in love with her. That his love will never fade. He'll be with her until the day he dies, just like he promised. And in that moment, she wants to believe him so badly, but his soft, sad smiles always give her doubts. He is her husband and she is his wife. There are no two ways about it. They are forever…'til death should they part. God, she hopes not.

The phone rings again, distracting her from writing the 'G' that she's been having so much trouble with. It looks too much like a 'C'. She huffs and glares at the phone. Jed's drying the dishes and making preparations for making lunch in a few hours. It rings again. Her eyes flit to the kitchen and she leans out of her chair to pick up the phone. She puts it to her ear and listens. At first, there's silence on the other end. Then, a voice.

"Hello," it says. She feels a familiar tickle in her mind, but before she can catch it, it slips away into the shadows. "Hello. Is anyone there?"

"Hel-lo." This is one of the new words that Jed has taught her. It wasn't really a part of the lesson plan, but it came up while they were watching TV and he thought the impromptu lesson would be good. She uses it every chance she gets.

"Abbey." She smiles. She likes it when people say her name. It makes her feel like herself, even if she isn't.

"Hi." She says it again, because she can't think of anything else to say.

"Abbey, it's Leo." Her face brightens when she connects that name with a face from some of their pictures and home movies. He was in their wedding party. She remembers Leo. Leo's a friend.

"Leo." He's learned from talking to Jed that you have to be patient with her. It takes her longer than it once did to pick up on things.

"Yeah."

"Hi, Leo." He smiles. She sounds so young.

"Hello, Abigail. What are you doing?" She looks down at her papers and her multi-colored marking and remembers what Jed called it.

"Writing letters." He nods. She reminds him of Mallory when she was small. She sounded just like this.

"That's wonderful, honey. Are you having fun?" Abbey draws a little crooked heart on the corner of her paper for Jed.

"Yes."

"Good. Abbey, is Jed there?" She looks around again. The water isn't running anymore. He must be done with the dishes.

"I don't know." At that moment, Jed walks in, still drying his hands. He sees Abbey with the phone and nods towards it, asking who's on. She holds it out to him. "Leo's on." He gives an approving nod that she's gotten the name so quickly. He takes the phone from her and winks before going back into the kitchen to talk.

She turns over her paper and gets an idea. She's been doing some studying behind Jed's back and wants to surprise him. When her social worker came to check on her, Jed had to print his name on a paper. She memorized the letters as best she could and when Jed left the room for a moment, she asked the woman to write down his name for her. She did and Abbey tucked it in one of her pockets. She'd already learned 'E' and 'D,' but she'd needed a little help with the first letter. When Zoey had called, once the ever-ensuing confusion had passed., Abbey asked her daughter for help. Zoey had happily agreed. It had taken a few visits and some doing, but eventually her mother was a pro with J's. It gave Zoey joy to see her mother's happiness. They had shared a long hug before Zoey left for DC, where most of the former Bartlet staff still worked. Her mother had stopped her before she left, telling her to be safe and sweet. She'd seen her mother in Abbey then. And Abbey had seen Abigail in herself. Both of their hearts were lighter that night.

She, keeping an ear out for Jed, begins to write his name in all caps, each letter a different color. Finally, she sits back and views her work. J-E-D. She smiles in satisfaction. Now, for the final, but major touch. She presses her left hand flat on the paper and begins the slow process of tracing. Soon, she finishes and is quite happy with the work she's done. She hears Jed saying goodbye to Leo and looks about frantically for something to do with the piece of art. It isn't done yet. At a loss for options, she folds it haphazardly and sticks it in her sweat suit jacket. She'll give it to him later. Now isn't the perfect time.

Jed walks back in with the cordless in hand and hangs it back up. Abbey pretends to be writing and peeks at him as he walks back to his seat. She doesn't think he suspects a thing. He knows that she doesn't suspect what's about to happen. She works diligently with her 'G's again and he watches her and waits for the right moment. Silence spreads between them and it doesn't seem to be coming. He finally sighs and rests his hand on top of hers.

"Abbey, sweetheart, I have as surprise for you." She looks up at him and reads his lips for better understanding. He tips her chin up so that their eyes meet. "Don't you think it's about time you got out of that chair?" Her brow furrows in confusion. "I'm gonna teach you how to walk again. Are you ready?" She points to herself, her eyes saying _Me? _He only nods.

He comes around the table and takes hold of her wheelchair. "Yes, you and yes, today. Walk with me, girlfriend." She twists around to give him a puzzled look and he shrugs. "Hey, I saw it on TV." He pushes her down the hall the a room she can't remember being in.

He nudges the door open in front of her and wheels her into a converted guest bedroom. There are gym mats on the floor and arm braces resting against the wall. She looks back at Jed and waits. He'd brought her there. He was so explaining this to her. He braked her chair near the wall and proceeded to show her the works.

He stands between the metal bars and holds onto both. "You are going to use these to hold you up. And with me behind you, we will walk one step at a time." She looks at him with a worried expression. He walks back over to her and kneels in front of her, taking her hands in his. "Hey, I'll be there every step of the way. I'll never leave you alone." He takes her face in his hands presses a soft kiss to the corner of her lips. "Come on, trust me." She nods hesitantly.

He pushes her to the end of the bars and gives her the chance to look them over. She puts a hand on each bar and pushes at them to test their stability. They don't budge and she seems somewhat convinced.

"Don't worry, you have a while before you get here. We want to build your muscular endurance up before we do anything. All right, we're going to be working with these mats over here for the time being, then we'll work with the bars." He slides his arms under her and lifts her out of the chair. Instinctively, she wraps her arms around his neck as he transports her to the edge of the mat. He stretches his arms and his back after he puts her down. She's not as small as she was before.

He crouches down beside her and, instructing her all the way, lays her back down on the mat. "It's okay. I know it seems a little strange, but you'll get used to it." Her expression says that she begs to differ. "Yes, you will. Stop being so disagreeable." She sticks her tongue out at her and he returns the favor. "Ah, you did it again. You will not distract me. I am on a mission and I will succeed." She wrinkles up her nose to let him know that it will be a very difficult task to accomplish without her cooperation. "Oh, I see. So, you never want to walk again. I guess that means that I can never show you the barn or take you to the pond behind the house." She sets her face in a frown, but grudgingly agrees to go along with this. "Good. I knew you'd see it my way." She only glares and sulks some more. "Oh, stop it." He unties her shoes and pulls them off with her socks and tosses them aside.

Finally, he centers himself and rests his hands on each side of her breasts. He pulls them down all the way to her feet to cup her heels. He presses the pads of his thumbs into the instep of each of her feet. He looks up at her to see if she's reacting so far. Nothing at first. Then, he presses down in a circular motion to the ball of her feet. Just like he expected, they jerk in his hands. She seems just as surprised as he. Good, well until they really wake up. She won't enjoy that. Pins and needles.

"Now this may not feel very good. Okay? If it hurts, hit the mat. It should stop in a little bit. If it doesn't stop after a while, let me know. Okay, sweetie?" She nods, still looking so pensive. He reaches up and takes her hand. "Hey, just trust me." She nods. "All right, here goes." He pulls her leg into his lap and starts to rub her calf. She groans uncomfortably. "Yeah, I know, pins and needles. It'll pass." He rubs his hands up and down as she bangs her hands on the mat. She whimpers and exhales. He lightens his touch ever so slightly. "A little bit better." She shrugs but calms down and quiets herself.

"I'm going to do the other one, now. You ready?" She shrugs again, saving her strength. He sets her first leg down and picks up the next one. "This is gonna feel just like that one. I'm starting." She closes her eyes with clenched fists. He hates to see her in so much discomfort but knows that she'll appreciate the effort later on. Her toes curl as he massages this calf. She breathes through gritted teeth and the muscles tense beneath his fingers. Her knees jerk as they start to wake up a bit.

He rubs his knuckles behind her knees and up past her thighs, one at a time. She knocks her hands on her thighs trying to force the tingling to cease, but to no avail. He catches her hands and sets them firmly down at her sides. She "harrumphs" at him for old time's sake. He rolls his eyes and returns to his task. To soothe the stinging, he kneads the tops and sides of her thighs until she looks at him with approval again.

"You happy, brat?" She narrows her very green eyes at him and socks him in the arm. She shows off her feral grin and he leans back. "Well, excuse me, Miss Thing." She rolls her eyes. "For the next step." Her eyes widen in alarm.

"No!"

"Abbey." She shakes her head and tries to push herself away from him.

"No."

"Yes." Her bottom lips wobbles and his heart melts. "Come on, for me. Let's just finish this and we can take a little nap in my bed." She perks up a little. "For me, babe?" She peers into his eyes skeptically, but concedes. He shares a little Eskimo kiss with her pouty self and kisses her lightly. The smile finally comes back…for a second.

_Jackass._

He looks up at her as if he can hear what she's thinking and she snickers naughtily because she knows that he can't. He pinches her bottom and she jumps, looking quite offended.

He'd show her _Jackass._

The look in his eyes told her that she was in for quite the afternoon.

The look in her eyes told him to _bring it on._


	9. I Promise

Author: Regency

Title: A Little To The Left

Rating: PG and possibly higher

Pairing: Abbey/Jed; Toby/CJ (vague mentions)

Category: romance/adult situations

Summary: He'd always envisioned that in ten years, she'd be taking care of him. He never thought he'd be the one taking care of her. Especially not so soon.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Aaron Sorkin unless otherwise specified.

Author's Notes: Sorry, this is so short, but hopefully sweet. One more thing, the next chapter is the finale. Enjoy!

_ALittleToTheLeftALittleToTheLeftALittleToTheLeft_

**I Promise…**

Abbey blows the hay out her face as she wakes up from her sleep in the hayloft of the barn. It's still kind of dark even though noon has surely come already. All she's done is sleep since she got here. She forgot to bring anything to eat with her and all she did have with her was a blanket, Jed's jacket, and a picture. As for as she's concerned, that's all she's going to need.

But she is lonely. She misses Jed, but knows that there's no way that she can go back. No way. That was the last of it. She can't and won't pretend anymore. Dr. Abigail Bartlet is gone and Jed is still pining for her. No matter what he says, she is still and will always beall that he wants. She's tried, but there is no way that she can act that well. It hurts because she loves him so much and he doesn't understand.

She loves him like a woman loves a man, not like a student loves a teacher. It's like he can't feel that way about her anymore. She rubs her face and tries not to think too hard about it. She's here now and she won't ever have to see Jed Bartlet again…No matter how much she wants to. He doesn't love her and she just wants him to have someone who can love him like she loves him. She's going away for him, because that's what you do for someone you love so much.

She doesn't think he'll come looking for her. He'll be happy, now that he doesn't have to look after a useless child, she thought to herself. It burns her to think that he would think of her that way, but it's all that she can think of to keep herself from going back to him. She misses him already. She misses the way her calls her _babe_, or the way he gives her Eskimo kisses, or the way he secretly nuzzles her skin when they watch movies and then, pretends that it isn't him who did it. She misses being with him.

The barn feels so cold without him. It feels nothing like it did when he brought her here on her first trip out and they camped out for the night. He held her while she slept, using his body to keep her warm. The soft puffing of his breath blew her hair and warmed her neck. It was as though he'd belonged to her, just for then. There was the ground, the hay, and each other. That's all there had been. She had no sense of anything else.

She starts when the barn doors abruptly swing open and her whirlwind dashes in. He stands in the middle and turns around in a circle.

"Abbey, sweetie, are you here?" She pulls herself back behind a haystack and peeks around, though she can't see him down there. "Sweetie, please come out if you're in here. Please." Abbey remains silent and a despondent Jed shuffles out with his head down. "Abbey, please come back to me."

It takes all of her willpower not to go to him, but she knows that things will be better this way. She lies on the floor in ball and waits for night to come, even though she has no idea what she'll do when it does. She hates to be alone in the dark and she didn't bring a flashlight. She wishes she could go home again.

As the hours pass, she hears Jed pass by a few times and Toby and CJ who are visiting. She remembers talking to them. CJ did her fingernails, which are burgundy and Toby made her laugh by being his usual dry self. They look good together, she decides. She'd passed them sleeping on the couch when she'd left early this morning. She'd known that he'd be at Mass and wouldn't be back until later.

He's looking for her. It's as though he hadn't done what she'd seen him do just last night. She saw him talking to a picture of them, with that same sad expression on his face. It had broken her heart for the last time and had forced her hand. She still feels that she's doing the right thing. There's not a thing anyone can do to change her mind. She'll just live in the barn for the rest of her life.

"Abbey, Abigail. I know you're here, so come out this instant." She does no such thing. "Sweetheart, why did you run away? Was is something I did? Did I hurt you? If I did, I'm sorry. Can you forgive me? I'm afraid you're gonna get hurt if you don't come back with me." She still says nothing. She thinks that he'll get tired and leave eventually, but he's determined to do quite the contrary. "I'm not leaving until you come back with me. We can both just sit here and starve if that's what you want." That's so far from what she truly wants that her hands are tied. If she goes, he'll be stuck in the same place; unhappy. But if she stays, he'll stay and he'll still be unhappy. Neither way is doing the best thing for him.

Well, she is kind of hungry. She sighs and leans forward with a little anticipation. "Jed," she whispers a little timidly. Her voice is nowhere near what it once was, but it's functional. "Jed," she says again, this time a little louder.

"Babe, is that you? Are you in the hayloft?"

"Yeah." She hears the shifting of the wood as he starts to climb the wooden latter. Soon, his head peeks over the edge and she sees the lines on his face deep from worry. They smooth away as they make eye contact. He seems so relieved to see her. Not nearly as relieved as she is to see him.

He crawls all the way up and kneels in front of her. He reaches out and tenderly traces her jaw. "Why did you run away?" She looks away from him and shrugs. "Don't give me that, beautiful. You know why you ran. Now, please tell me." She gnaws on her bottom lip and reaches into Jed's jacket to get the photo in question. She hands it to him and waits for understanding to dawn. None seems to. "I don't understand. This is a picture of you." She shakes her head adamantly and lifts her chin defiantly. "Yes, honey, this is you." She lets her head fall, her expression now one of sorrow instead of insolence.

She taps the picture angrily while shaking her head. Her face is turning red while her eyes are filling with tears of frustration. She hates to misunderstood. He normally understands.

He catches her twitching hand and clasps it in his own. "Calm down, Abigail. What is it?" She yanks away from him and growls at the air as she paces in front of him. "Is it this picture?" She nods and falls back to her knees on the floor. "What about it? What's upsetting you?" She points to the elegant figure standing beside him in the picture. "Her? Okay, why is she bothering you?" She points to herself and shakes her head. His confused expression is his only response.

She clinches her hands and wipes her wet face on her sleeve. She takes the picture and holds it up for him. She struggles with her words because she's never needed to use them with him before. It's scary not to be able to get through to him. "You --you, um," she bites her lip in concentration. "You love --love her?" He nods slowly.

"I love you, yes." She groans again and drops it back in his lap. She returns to her agitated movement.

"No! No --me. Not…me." She points again, making one last effort to make him hear her. "You don't love…me. Her." Tears fall down her cheeks as she reverts to silence and just motions towards herself, her whole body screaming rejection. "I'm. Not. Her." There is no eloquence in her admission. Only the sadness of someone who's had nothing, but things to be sad about since she opened her eyes.

"But you are. You are, in a way." She pulls away as her tries to touch her.

"No. I'm what's left. All…that's here --is me. Just me." And in her eyes, that's not nearly enough.

Somehow, it finally dawns on him. It finally sinks in. He can barely fathom the pain he's put her through.

"You don't think you're enough for me?" She shrugs, but more tears still stream down her stunning face. "Oh, my God. I did this to you. I spent so much time loving what's gone that I've convinced you that I don't love you at all." Her silence is the only answer he needs. "I am so sorry. I love you so much. Right here, today, right now. You're completely right, babe. You are not Abigail. You are not my First Lady. You aren't her and I need to accept that, so that you can accept that." He stands up and takes her face into his hands. "You are more than enough. I need to let her go. I have you and I could easily have lost you that night. Whatever I may have done or said, forget it. You are you and you …are all I need. Can you ever forgive me for being so wrong?" She wipes away the tears collecting on his cheeks and smiles a little. She tries to put the right words together. She needs to know.

"Do you, um…" She presses a hand to her chest.

"Love." She nods. "Do I love you?" She nods, her eyes so telling of what this means to her. "More than words can say and only actions can show." She doesn't understand what that means. "It means this." He leans down and kisses her gently, his arms sliding around to support her as her legs turn to jelly.

Finally, both come up for air. Abbey lips are red and kiss-swollen, but she seems to get the idea. "I think you understand." She nods with her eyes completely focused on his mouth. Very nice, she thinks. "Are you even listening to me?" Her eyes finally drift up to his and he observes the glassy gleam there. "Did you enjoy that?" Her familiar smirk is the only response. "Well, I promise that there are many more of those in our future. All of them belong to you, only you." He rests his forehead against hers.

They share another Eskimo kiss before this new temptation gets the best of Abbey and she pulls his mouth back on top of hers.

Now this, she remembers.


	10. Cry

Author: Regency

Title: A Little To The Left

Rating: PG and possibly higher

Pairing: Abbey/Jed; Toby/CJ

Category: romance

Summary: He'd always envisioned that in ten years, she'd be taking care of him. He never thought he'd be the one taking care of her. Especially not so soon.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Aaron Sorkin unless otherwise specified.

Author's Notes: Sorry, this is so short, but hopefully sweet. I hope I've ended this to your liking.

--This is set a little into the future, maybe a couple of years.

_JedandAbbeyJedandAbbeyJedandAbbey_

**Cry…**

She tightens her arms around him and buries her face in his exposed crown of hair. He still smells like him. Even in this ultra bright, ultra sterile, incredibly cold place; he still smells like the man she loves. His body is warm and heavy resting beside her. She knows that at some point a doctor may come in and tell her that she can't be here with him, but she can't force herself to let go. She can't let go of him yet.

His heartbeat plays in her ears like the sweetest aria, pulling her to him like a siren. He's been unconscious for days on top of days. She has asked, and begged, even preyed for him to awaken. But moments pass and nothing happens. She's hoarse from the prayers she's sent upward and the curses she's thrown down. She can't stand the helplessness, the not knowing.

Toby and CJ have been here, again together, bringing their fears and prayers along for the ride. They stayed as long as the world outside could wait and then, they were too gone. Their daughters had come. Zoey stayed the longest before Leo'd had Charlie drag her home. Liz had left first with the children and Ellie was, as always, in between them. Abbey has been there from day one and hasn't left yet.

He's so still and quiet. He's never been quiet a day in his life. He always has something that he simply has to say. His voice rumbles in her head, his laugher sends goosebumps across her skin. They're all dreams, because he's still asleep. The doctors have explained it to her in every way possible and a few impossible, but they do not believe that he will wake up any time soon, if at all. She believes enough in him to know better. He has defied odds before. He will defy them again. She has to believe that.

He's been her passage to the world. He is her partner, her teacher, her best friend, her lover. They belong to one another. And she can't imagine being alone in this world. He's all she's known and now he's lying there not making a sound. The years they've spent together make that a greater hell than anything. Her knees ache from the hours spent kneeling in prayer every day, sometimes more than twice. She doesn't know that her prayers might finally be answered.

She wakes up without anymore expectation than to sit at his side today. She'll do it everyday until it kills her as life without him surely will. Wild horses couldn't drag her away. She spends hours wracking her stricken mind for some kind of answer to this query. _What happened?_ Nothing happened, if she remembers correctly. One day, he just went down and he hasn't opened his sweet eyes since. She can't even imagine that there is something strong enough to actually bring him to his knees. Both of them.

The nurses and doctors come and go, paying her little mind along the way. She's invisible to them because they think that she can't understand what's happening around her. Little bits of Abigail manifest themselves when she sees the nurse adjusting his IV or checking his blood pressure. She ticks normal or abnormal off her list. That comes and goes. She never stays for long. She doesn't live here anymore.

But finally when they leave and it's just the two of them again, she crawls into the bed beside him and strokes his hair. She thinks of a story Jed told her once: Sleeping Beauty. _The magnanimous Prince Charming came to his slumbering lady and…he kissed her softly upon the lips._ He demonstrated for her. She melted. _And the lady opened her eyes and fell in love._ Her cheeks had reddened as he leaned near her ear and whispered, "And they lived and loved beautifully, gently, and happily ever after." She smiles at the memory and wonders if maybe it's okay to believe in fairy tales. She turns his face to her and lightly brushes her lips with his, taking time to lovingly nuzzle his nose. An Eskimo kiss; their favorite display of affection. She lays her head alongside his and waits. All she wants is a sign. Just a sign that God has heard her and is taking her words to heart. Jed has held her and loved her and never let her down. She hopes that He's been watching.

Her eyes drift closed and he snuggles closer to the sanctuary of her body. Their fingers mesh together over his waist and she slides into the peaceful sleeps that's alluded her for days. She doesn't even know he's back yet. God has heard her and has found them both deserving There really are some better places to be than heaven.

She wakes up in the morning to the surprise of her life. Drowsy and unmistakably blue eyes watch her from above with a little smirk at the mouth she knows so well. It's taken all his willpower not to fall back to sleep, because he wants to see her, to see her eyes and to see her smile when she realizes that he's back. Her love has brought him home. He just wants her to see that. They share a new first kiss and lay down together. Before long, he's gone again, but he'll be back. This time, she's sure of it.

Even as she watches him delicately doze, she tries not to cry, because of all of the things in this world that she doesn't understand she does understand what it is to be blessed.

And they are truly blessed to have each other.

Truly.


	11. My Immortal

Author: Regency

Title: A Little To The Left

Rating: R

Pairing: Abbey/Jed

Category: romance; adult situations

Summary: Abbey and Jed find paradise after months of pain and recovery.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Aaron Sorkin unless otherwise specified.

Author's Notes: Sorry, this is so short, but hopefully sweet. I hope I've ended this to your liking.

**My Immortal…**

They walk into the house on their own two feet. They're in recovery. The agents fan out and make themselves invisible again. They've been focused on one another all day. Somehow, they've managed to restrain themselves in public, but once the door close, all bets are off.

Abbey squeezes his hand and pulls him behind her as she starts to climb the stairs. She already has something in mind. With her free hand, she begins to unbutton her jacket and thinks of exactly what she'll be wearing when this evening draws to a close. Nothing, if all goes according to plan.

She pushes the bedroom door open and directs him to sit patiently on the edge of the bed. "Don't move," she says. He doesn't move a muscle. He doesn't know what she has planned, but knows that the very idea of it excites him.

Suddenly, a shadow catches his eyes and there stands a goddess, his goddess. Clad in only a silk blouse buttoned just to her above her navel. She saunters to him without the nervousness of their early lovemaking hovering above her. The first few times they were together, all she could do was a blush and giggle until she was so embarrassed that she'd burst into tears. With patience he taught her everything he knew and allowed her to learn his body at her own speed. It didn't take too long for her get the hang of it. She's a fast learner. She now knows just what he likes and won't hesitate to use that knowledge to bring him to his knees.

She straddles his lap and pushes him onto his back. She starts gently at first, still fearing for his health and well-being. She doesn't want to lose him again. He pushes a stray lock from her face to capture her attention.

"You don't have to be gentle. I'm all right, now. Do your worst." Finally, having been given the license to drive him to the verge of his sanity she thinks that he is wearing far too many clothes. His sweatshirt is the first to go. She pulls it over his head and tosses it to the floor. He won't be needing it for a while. She tosses his white t-shirt to the head of the bed, because she likes it and wants to wear it later. It'll still have his scent embedded in it. Can't go wrong there.

He licks his lips as she works him over and her blouse slips open to give him a peek of the treasure that waits for him inside. She smiles at the lust that clouds his eyes already. His mind has conjured up a hundred endings to this dream and they all seem to be in his favor. Raking her nails through the graying hair on his chest, she leans over his face to take in every line and lash and graying temple. She loves this face.

Her breath warms his cheeks and smells like candy. He thinks strawberry. She kisses him once, giving him just enough to confirm his suspicions. Strawberry, definitely strawberry. She kisses him again, delving deeply enough to make his head spin and his lips tremble. He likes Strawberry.

She knows him well enough to know that. She pulls away slowly, beckoning him to follow. His eyes never leave her lips and she can taste his hunger. She reaches down between them, making quick work of his belt and zipper. She leaves a trail of kisses across his chest and down his stomach, nipping lightly at the edge of his straining boxers.

She taps his thigh and pulls him off the bed to stand up. She snaps her fingers and barks, "Off!" She's gotten _so _good at one-word commands. "Now." This last word is said in a husky tone that tells him that she expects to be obeyed. His pants hit the floor like rocks. She runs her hands along his thighs, purposefully skipping over the aching protrusion in his boxers.

She looks so innocent while she breaks him. It's already begun to drive him crazy. She dips her hands into the back of the boxers and cups his ass with delight. The movement pulls his towards her, pressing him firmly against her stomach. She tries to look surprised. It doesn't last.

She hooks her fingers on the waistband of this world-weary undergarment and tugs them down. His groan stops her. "Oops." She must've forgotten about that. Not likely. She eases the taut fabric down until it pools around his ankles and he lets out a ragged breath. She catches him off guard as she traces him from his throbbing tip to his thick base.

He meets her touch with one of his own and brushes the blouse off her shoulders. He marks her neck with his mouth, drawing her into him as she caresses him at a nerve-shattering cadence. He pushes his knee between her thighs and urges her forward. He rocks her against him in time with the movement of her hand. She braces herself on his shoulder as the spring in her belly threatens to snap. This isn't how she wants to go.

With a disappointed frown, she allows her hand to drop from him. He slumps forward unhappily. He is so close the edge. He doesn't know how much longer he'll be able to contain himself. She makes a soft sound and he looks to see a tenderness in her eyes that melts his heart. He leans forward and gives her the softest kiss. He can be so gentle with her.

He leads her back to the bed and sits to wait for her instructions. He knows that she wants to do this for him. He'll play along as long as he can keep it up. She lifts her chin, motioning for him to lay back. He does and she climbs him deliberately, seductively. She wastes no time steadying herself above him with his hands at her hips. She sinks to her knees with her eyes closed, her teeth working her bottom lip to keep her own needs at bay. This night is for him.

They take a moment to simply feel this joining before a deeper yearning takes precedence. She leans into him, making circles over his nipples with her thumbs, whispering his name intensely. It's sensory overload. The smell of her, the feel of her all over him, the sound of his name on her lips and the sight of her moving above him. All that's missing is the taste.

He undoes the remaining buttons on her blouse and lets it drop across his thighs behind her. He sits up to hold her close and to get one more kiss. He grasps her thighs with bruising fingers as she pushes him harder, harder, and harder still. She buries her fingernails in his shoulders as he thrusts up to meet her frenzied movements. Her name spills from his lips like a mantra, a song of lust. Again and again, she has to stop herself from joining him in his oblivion. It would be so wonderful.

At last, he stills beneath her, his breath hot on her chest. He plunges into her one last time and crushes her to him as the shockwaves pass over him. She groans as the heat of his climax burns her and brands from the inside. She still abstains from her own release and collapses in his arms. The things she does for the man she loves.

They lay there in silence for a few a minutes as the sweat on their bodies cool. He traces the vertebrae of her spine and kisses the dark curls on her head. "Abbey, what happened?" She looks up at him with low-lidded eyes even though she's far from tired. She doesn't know what he means. "Just now. When were together. Did I do something you didn't like?" She shakes her head, looking confused. "You didn't…You know." Her mouth falls open with comprehension and her cheeks burn. "What happened?" She shakes her head again. _Nothing._ "Something had to happen or _not_ happen. Are you sure it wasn't me?" He looks insecure at the notion that he may not have pleased her. She nods and leans up to him for a kiss. Now, she needs a cold shower.

She winks at him and rolls out of bed. He watches her bare hips swing as she starts to disappear into the bathroom. "Abbey." She turns around to look at him curiously. "Did you do it for me?" She raises her eyebrows in question. "Put it off. Did you put yourself off for me?" She shrugs indifferently.

"Answer me. Did you put yourself off for me?" She nods reluctantly. "I thought so. Come here." She does so with her head hanging and arms crossed protectively in front of herself. "Why?" She puts her hands out and nods towards him. "For me? Because this is my first night back home and you wanted it to be special?" She smiles and he knows he's hit the nail on the head. "Well, that was very sweet of you. And tonight has been so special, but you know, it can still be special if we both get what we want. Don't you think so?" She makes a face and shrugs.

"I'm not saying it was a bad plan. I'm just that I want us both to get what we want. Do you understand?" She nods and sighs.

"Lie down here." He taps the empty space beside him. There's a commanding edge to his voice and she does what he says. He looks down at her and feels the ache begin anew. He kneels by her knees and kisses her the planes of her alabaster thighs. He reaches their insides and tastes the exotic flavor of the desire she had hidden so well. He kisses her hips and nuzzles the soft hair that conceals the treasure that he will find. But not yet.

He slides his hands along her stomach and traces her ribs, deftly avoiding the tender breasts that want his attention. He kisses the valley between them and moves up to her lips. She allows him entry to her mouth slowly, her body arching insistently against him. If she's going to be insulted, she might as well enjoy it. His kiss makes her shudder and his hand manipulates the sensitive nub of her breast, drawing a whimper from the back of her throat. She literally aches from the need to be with him. If she isn't with him soon, she can't be held responsible for her actions.

"Still feel insulted?" He whispers this between heated caresses.

"Shh. Make love to me." Realizing that the time for talking has passed, he wraps her legs around him and lets her guide him. Her chest heaves beneath him and he slides home, knowing that he is completely ready to go it one more round, just for her. He knows by the feel of the liquid heat coating both of them that she won't last long.

Her eyes are gold in the dim light of the dawn. The yearning to make love to her returns full force with back up. He traces her cheeks with his lips and lays one last kiss upon her brow. Beautiful. "Make love to me, Jed." Her voice is low and husky, but she sounds shy. She knows what she wants. She's just a little about asking for it.

He starts with slow, shallow thrusts to take the edge off the hunger, but as the fire in his belly passes to her, she urges him to go faster and to end this torment. She whispers his name over and over. He loves how it sounds on her lips. Like a sensual lullaby in time to the smacking of the headboard on the wall.

A cry escapes her and she presses herself to push both of them over. She holds him like a vice; releasing and capturing him with every other breath. They reach their breaking points at the same moment. She grasps his ass and arches into his thrust as he finds that spot behind her ear that she loves and gives her…a kiss.

The banging of the headboard slows, and then stops altogether. They tremble together, waiting out the aftershocks with bated breath. When they've obviously passed, he withdraws and curls up beside her to pull her into his arms. She smells like strawberry and lovemaking. If they could bottle that they'd make a mint.

He kisses a damp shoulder and nuzzles her neck. "You're beautiful."

"I know." She smirks as she looks at the sluggishly rising sun. She understands. She isn't a morning person either.

"You're very cocky."

"No. Very sexy." She's made her point and leaves it at that. She lets her work speak for itself.

"I agree." She doesn't take the bait. She's said all that she needs too. "Well, cocky or no…I love you very much." She looks over her shoulder at him, giving him a dazzling profile of her face.

"I love you, too," she mouths, their night catching up with her. She lays her head in the crook of his neck and starts to drift off.

"Good night, Abbey." The heavy silence is only interrupted by her response.

"Good night…Jackass." When he looks down to see her, she's already asleep.

He isn't sure if he really heard her say that and it doesn't matter, because as long they're together shadows of the woman she was will continue to show themselves. He loved Abigail and will love her until the day that he dies, but she's gone now and as much as it hurts him to admit it, she's not coming back. With time, that's something that he's come to accept.

But as long as he has Abbey, he will survive.

And as long as Abbey lives, Abigail will never die.


End file.
